The Wonderful Mysteries of the Room of Requirement
by buffy the slayer
Summary: Draco and Hermione get locked in the Room of Requirement. Will they learn to get along, or will it end in disaster? PG13 for later chapters. Be kind.
1. ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own Herry Potter but when I do, I will take over the world, MWAHAHAHAHA. Did I say that out loud? AN: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. I need at least one review to update. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows to perfection. I have a perfect recipe if anyone cares.  
  
The Wonderful Mysteries of the Room of Requirement  
  
Ch. 1 The Day Before the Start  
  
It was a perfectly normal morning for any English youth. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, people were getting dressed in their tweed and "pip, piping" to their heart's content. Everything was perfectly normal, unless you happened to be Hermione Granger. With her, thing were quite the opposite. You see, six years ago she had received an astonishing letter which started on the lines of "You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Things have never been normal since. As I babble on she is getting prepared for her seventh year at Hogwarts and is very happy because of not so surprising letter. Let the story of a not so normal girl begin.  
  
"Mom, can we go back to Diagon Ally? I forgot something." Hermione yelled up to her mother. She had not really forgotten something; she just wanted to look around again.  
  
"Or do you just want to look for more books?" Her mother's suspicions were spot on. Hermione just stared at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes in history, so Hermione's mother had no other choice but to relent. When they got their, Hermione asked her mother for some money.  
  
"I have to do something, so you have to go look for books on your own, okay?" Okay? It was more than okay! Hermione happily obliged and headed of to Flourish & Blotts. She was looking for something that she could read outside of the class so she headed to the smuggle section. As she was walking by Shakespeare, she bumped into a large something. The large something turned out to be an unpleasant someone.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?" Draco Malfoy sneered. As soon as Hermione recognized who it was, she started wondering what he of all people was doing in the muggle section of the bookstore. Sensing what she was so shocked about, Draco's look soon turned into a look of panic.  
  
"You tell anyone about this and I swear I will make sure you never talk to a-"but he was cut off because someone else walked into the bookstore. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but judging by the look on Draco's face she could tell that it was someone that he was scared of. Very scared of.  
  
"Pretend I am not here, please." Hermione was so shocked at hearing Draco say the word please. At first she thought it was a trick, but she saw the pleading in her eyes, so she complied.  
  
"Ms. Granger," said a voice behind her. She turned around quickly and saw that it was Lucius Malfoy. She could hear the disgust in his voice. "have you seen my son? I saw him come in here." Hermione saw Draco hiding behind "Romeo & Juliet".  
  
"Sorry Sir, I haven't" she said with a voice so innocent, it would have police believing her even if she was standing over a dead body with blood on her hands. Lucius left without even saying thank you.  
  
"Thank you Hermione" Draco said after he made sure that his father had gone. He than ran as fast as he could out of the bookstore and left Hermione standing there looking like a fish. This turned out to be an abnormal day indeed. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: you know the dilio. Don't own a thing but my creativity and some tacos. AN: I am so thankful to Evangeline DeSoto and Galinda the hobbitwizard for reviewing and not giving me a flame. It gives me confidence. hands both a toothbrush You love me, you really love me! By the by, I am so sorry if this copies anybody's story. I didn't mean it. I swear.  
  
Ch. 2 The Boy Who Wasn't There  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said for the third time. He now switched to waving a large hand with remnants of chicken. "Are you there?"  
  
"Of course I'm here!" she snapped. Ron went back to eating his back to school dinner, completely forgetting about Hermione. Harry was not there; instead he was sitting a little ways down talking to his girlfriend, Ginny. Hermione however was focused on a different matter. She was still wondering what on earth had possessed Draco Malfoy to act like he did in the bookstore. 'Why would he be afraid of his own father?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and clearing his throat.  
  
"You may all be wondering who your Heads are; am I right?" There was a loud cheer from all the houses that shook the ceiling. "The head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," there were cheers from mainly the Slytherin table, but a few Ravenclaws clapped politely. "And the head girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." An even louder cheer than all the tables combined erupted from the table of the head girl. Everyone around her gave her a pat on the back and some more intimate friends gave her a hug. "You may all now go to your houses. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, follow me."  
  
An hour later, Hermione was comfortably settled and reading a new book she got entitled "Romeo & Juliet". She was enjoying this new book when she saw Draco also sit down on the couch. She saw him open a copy of "Magical Medicine: How to Cure Lashes, Cuts, and Burns." She was even more surprised at the title than at the fact that he was actually sitting beside her without saying the words "die" or "mudblood". Draco seemed to realize what Hermione was reading and immediately put the book down.  
  
"What do you want, mudblood?" Draco said, locking eyes with the girl beside him. What Hermione saw in those eyes scared her to now end. In those deep blue eyes, those eyes that she could get lost in forever, she saw nothing. No love, no happiness, not anything that suggested the boy that he was. His body was nothing more than a shell.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." She said faintly. She than closed her book and headed upstairs to cry silently in her room for the boy who had no soul. 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter so if you even try to sue me I will kick you're your ass all the way to China. And if you live in China than I will kick your ass all the way to Tim buck 2. AN: Thank you to my lovely reviewers moOn and FlyingFerret. I will try to make the stories longer, but I don't guarantee it. This chappie will be très, très, funny. I am also very sorry to anyone out there who thinks that I am copying their idea. I swear that I didn't mean it. Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
Ch. 3 An Interesting Situation  
  
Hermione had just finished her DADA homework in the common room with great difficulty. Everyone was celebrating Gryffindor's win against Hufflepuff. The score ended up being 5-2. Hermione would've liked to celebrate, but she wanted to finish all her homework first. The library was closed for renovations, and he couldn't use the great hall because that was where the teacher meeting was. As she was walking down a hallway, she started randomly opening doors. Each one was either too small, or too big, or too dark, or too light. She was almost giving up hope when finally she found the perfect room. It had just the right amount of candles, it wasn't humongous, but it wasn't small either. It was just right. She took out her homework and placed it on the nearest table and started to work. An hour went by and before she knew it she was halfway done. Just at that moment, the door opened and she wasn't very happy as to who walked in.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy? I need some peace and quiet!" she said through clenched teeth. Malfoy gave her one of his famous smirks.  
  
"Why don't you leave? Even though you were here first, I am a pureblood, so I get the room." Draco said. By this time, Hermione was seething.  
  
"Fine, I will leave." She yelled. Hermione gathered up her stuff and turned to the door. She tried to turn the doorknob. The key word here is "tried".  
  
"What's wrong mudblood? Can't bear to leave me?" Draco said, still smirking.  
  
"I can't open the door," she said with a little panic in her voice. She tried to physically open the door before she pulled out her wand. After a couple of spells, she faced Draco with panic in her eyes as well as in her voice.  
  
"It won't open." Hermione said. She knew that if they did not open this door, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Move out of the way and let a real wizard try," Draco said, smirk now totally vanished. After he tried and failed, he too was panicking.  
  
"Guess we're stuck here." Hermione said with sadness in her voice. How are they going to eat, how are they going to get out? She thought she might as well make the best of it.  
  
"So how are you today?" she asked Draco, but he was already trying to figure out how to get out of here. Hermione still continued to talk.  
  
"Know what I need? I need some water, what about you?" As soon as she said this a bucket came out of nowhere and spilled it contents all over Hermione. Draco started laughing his head off.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." She said to herself. 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: singing I've got theory that it's a demon, a dancing demon, no something isn't... stops singing and turns around How many times do I have to tell you people? I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be writing a book. It wouldn't sell though, because not many people would like it if Draco and Hermione got together. Boo hoo. Now, back to Buffy.   
  
AN: Okay, Buffy's done. Waz up my wonderful pepelz? I am on a little sugar high, but hopefully that won't ruin my writing. This chappie will be the longest chappie in my entire chappie history, but of course, that's not very long. Thank you to my wonderful fans out there kole17, g, and ShylaMalfoy. I am on my knees begging you to review. Even if you give me a flame, I will be happy. I'd prefer a nice one, but beggars can't be choosers. I am also très très sorry to all those who wanted me to update sooner, but I was at my cottageio and we don't have internet. Anyhoo, on with the ficy! Enjoy. Really, enjoy. I'll know if you don't.   
  
Ch.4 The Room of Horror  
  
Hermione Granger is a sensible girl, especially when it comes to sticky situations. In first year she stayed calm under pressure and completed the riddle left by Snape when Harry had to get past. In second year she was the first to realize that a giant snake called a basilisk was unleashed upon Hogwarts and not only saved herself, but a fellow student with her quick thinking. In third year, she saved Buckbeak the hippogriff and Sirius Black using the time-turner that she received from one of her teachers. The list goes on but that would take up too much time. The gist of it is, Hermione Granger acts well under pressure. This quality is one of the many that helped Dumbledore make his decision on who will be the next head girl. Unfortunately, Hermione does not act well under pressure when some one she detests with passion happens to be part of that pressure.   
  
"What do you mean "I know what room this is"? Do you know how to get of here?" Draco Malfoy shouted. Hermione though, was obliviously ignoring him.  
  
"I need a towel." She said to no one in particular as a towel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Draco was still trying to get Hermione to listen, while Hermione was trying not to. She was still wondering why the room of requirement would change its position and why would it lock them in. Her thinking was rudely interrupted by Draco's yelling for help.   
  
"That's not going to help. It's just going to give us both a headache" she told him. He turned to her with a glare that could cut a metal bar in half. After a short glaring contest, which Hermione won, Draco went back to being his normal, cranky, and complaining self.   
  
"At least I'm doing something, unlike someone else I know" Draco said to Hermione. She ignored him and tried to think. 'What to do, what to do?' Hermione thought that in order to find out more about the room, she would have to get a book. Aloud she said "I need a book about 'The Room of Requirement'" and on a table before her, not one, but many books of that particular subject appeared. Before she plunged into the reading material, she had to do something about Draco.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy," she said glaring at him. "In order for us to get out of this we have to work together. In order for us to work together, we need to call each other sensible names. I call you Malfoy, you call me Granger. No mudblood or amazing hopping ferret. Help if want to, don't if not. Do I make myself clear?" By the time Hermione was done her little "We have to get along" speech, Draco was already reading and not listing to a word she said. She sighed, sat down, and started reading.  
  
Minutes passed, and then hours. Not a word was spoken for they had a sort of silent truce. After the final books were read they were hungry as hell. They both spoke what they needed and ate silently. They decide eventually that they had to speak about what information they found. Hermione was the first to break the ice.  
  
"One of the books said that the room of requirement had a mind of its own. It's the one that chooses to give us the things we need. It can also decline our wishes. That is probably why we are still stuck here." Hermione finished with a huge sigh. Draco was still puzzled.  
  
"Why would it keep us here then?" Hermione than told him about a piece of disturbing information.   
  
"The room of requirement used to be a human. Her name was Petunia Price, and she was a renowned matchmaker. One of her matches went horribly wrong, when one day a couple that she put together had a disturbing break-up. The ex-boyfriend wanted revenge. One night he transfigured Petunia while she was still a student in Hogwarts and she has been a room ever since. The weird thing is that she's still a matchmaker. She traps two people in this room and she won't let them out until they kiss." After she finished, they stared at each other. They were deadly still, each absorbing the information. Draco was the first to react.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." He than ran from the table and into a little bathroom nearby. Hermione had already gone over that stage when she read the book that had that disturbing, but informative paragraph. She was now considering their options. They could kiss and be done with it or they could stay here and live for ever in this room. Hermione decided that it would be best to kiss.   
  
When Draco came back, Hermione told him what they had to do. Draco looked even paler than usual  
  
"It better be quick" was Draco's way of saying okay. As they both leaned closer, they could sense a change in the room. As their lips touched they could hear a sort of 'awwwing' sound. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but for Draco and Hermione, it felt like it lasted an eternity. When they spread apart, they felt a kind of longing, but they quickly shooed the feeling away.   
  
"We better check the door" Draco said and with that they both rushed to the door.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKERS! Take that! I am just joshing ya; you all know that I love you. I am so sorry to leave it at a cliffy, but that is me. The next chappie will be short or long depending on how many reviews I get. By the by, has anyone you know written a Harry Potter/South Park fic? Just wondering. Please R&R. Merci 


End file.
